


My Demon Lover (Falling For the King, Book Two)

by DestielsBabyBoyJack



Series: Falling For the King [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielsBabyBoyJack/pseuds/DestielsBabyBoyJack
Summary: Italian phrases/English translationsAh, signor Crowley. Il tuo tavolo è pronto, se vuoi seguirmi.- Ah, Mr Crowley. Your table is ready, if you would kindly follow me.Possiamo avere una bottiglia di Armand de Brignac?- Could we get a bottle of Armand de Brignac?Il tuo cameriere sarà momentaneamente fuori per prendere il tuo ordine. Per favore fatemi sapere se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per rendere la vostra esperienza più piacevole.- Your waiter will be out momentarily to take your order. Please let me know if there’s something I can do to make your experience more enjoyable.Cosa posso ottenere per lei, signore, signorina?- What can I get for you, sir, miss?Potrei avere il filetto con salsa al vino rosso, e il mio appuntamento vorrebbe il gamberetto alle fettuccine alfredo- Could I have the tenderloin with red wine sauce, and my date would like the shrimp fettuccine alfredoOvviamente. Lo farò tra quarantacinque minuti.- Of course. I’ll have that out in forty-five minutes.Grazzi- thank youFiletto con salsa al vino rosso per Mister Crowley; e per la bella signora, gamberetti fettuccine alfredo.- Tenderloin with red wine sauce for Mr Crowley; and for the lovely lady, shrimp fettuccine alfredoVieni qui per un momento!- Come here for a moment!Crowley, mio caro amico! È meraviglioso vederti. E questo angelo deve essere il Nyssa di cui mi stavi parlando. Affascinato per fare la tua conoscenza.- Crowley, my dear friend! It’s wonderful to see you. And this angel must be the Nyssa you were telling me about. Charmed to make your acquaintance.Bellezza- beauty





	My Demon Lover (Falling For the King, Book Two)

**Author's Note:**

> Italian phrases/English translations 
> 
> Ah, signor Crowley. Il tuo tavolo è pronto, se vuoi seguirmi.- Ah, Mr Crowley. Your table is ready, if you would kindly follow me.
> 
> Possiamo avere una bottiglia di Armand de Brignac?- Could we get a bottle of Armand de Brignac?
> 
> Il tuo cameriere sarà momentaneamente fuori per prendere il tuo ordine. Per favore fatemi sapere se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per rendere la vostra esperienza più piacevole.- Your waiter will be out momentarily to take your order. Please let me know if there’s something I can do to make your experience more enjoyable.
> 
> Cosa posso ottenere per lei, signore, signorina?- What can I get for you, sir, miss?
> 
> Potrei avere il filetto con salsa al vino rosso, e il mio appuntamento vorrebbe il gamberetto alle fettuccine alfredo- Could I have the tenderloin with red wine sauce, and my date would like the shrimp fettuccine alfredo
> 
> Ovviamente. Lo farò tra quarantacinque minuti.- Of course. I’ll have that out in forty-five minutes.
> 
> Grazzi- thank you
> 
> Filetto con salsa al vino rosso per Mister Crowley; e per la bella signora, gamberetti fettuccine alfredo.- Tenderloin with red wine sauce for Mr Crowley; and for the lovely lady, shrimp fettuccine alfredo
> 
> Vieni qui per un momento!- Come here for a moment!
> 
> Crowley, mio caro amico! È meraviglioso vederti. E questo angelo deve essere il Nyssa di cui mi stavi parlando. Affascinato per fare la tua conoscenza.- Crowley, my dear friend! It’s wonderful to see you. And this angel must be the Nyssa you were telling me about. Charmed to make your acquaintance.
> 
> Bellezza- beauty

I’ve been dating the demon Crowley, the former King of Hell, for five months. And tonight he’s finally taking me on a date. Of course, my boyfriend Dean has been against the idea from day one. I sigh as I think back to the most recent argument we had over it.

“He’s a demon, Nyssa! He’s done horrible things, unspeakable things. He’s sentenced who knows how many countless souls to hell. And when he became King, he could have changed the way they were collected. Instead of being ripped apart by hellhounds, he could have made it so they just had accidents, or even died naturally, but he didn’t!!”

“You think I don’t know about the things he’s done?! I know he’s done terrible things, Dean. I know you went to hell, I was there! It killed me inside thinking about what kind of torture you were going through, knowing I couldn’t get to you. I had to watch it tear my best friend apart emotionally every day, knowing his brother’s soul was in hell and he couldn’t do anything about it. Knowing you did it to save him. But I also know the Crowley that has helped us, and saved our lives, all our lives, more than once. I can’t help how I feel.”

I turn away from my closet as I hear a knock on my bedroom door. “Dean, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’m going, and you can’t stpp me.”

My best friend Sam pokes his head in my room. “It’s me, Squirt. Rowena dropped this off for you.” He lifts up a large box and a smaller, shoebox-sized box.

“Oh, sorry Samsquatch.” I giggle and roll my eyes at his nickname for me. “Come on in. I thought you were Dean coming to try and change my mind again.”

The younger, long-haired Winchester brother comes over to my bed and sets the packages at the foot of my mattress. I untie the bow of the larger box and gasp. I gently take the dress out and hold it up.

“Wow, you’re gonna look great in that. Dean, Cas and Jack are going to lose their minds. And Crowley will hardly be able to keep his hands off you.”

“I can’t believe Crowley got this for me. This is an Isaac Mizrahi. Sam, this dress alone costs over $12,000. I can’t imagine what else he’s got planned for tonight.”

I pull my shirt over my head and push my jeans off, revealing my pink Victoria’s Secret Dream Angels Push-Up bra with rose gold accents, and Very Sexy Logo and Lace panties. I slip the dress on carefully, and Sam helps me zip up before I open the shoe box. Inside, there’s a pair of silver metallic platform sandals. Sam holds my arm while I slip out of my Doc Martins and slide my new shoes on. I take a moment to steady myself before I walk out to the living room.

I meet my nephilim boyfriend, Jack, on the way, coming out of his room. He stops and stares at me for a moment.

“Wow babe, you look beautiful. That dress is gorgeous.” I hug him, smiling at his words.

“Thank you, Jack. I really appreciate it.” I take his hand and walk into the living room, but he drops my hand and veers off to the kitchen for a snack.

When I reach the living room, Cas is facing the door, and Dean has his back to me. Cas trails off in the middle of a sentence, causing my hunter to turn around. They stare at me as I walk over to them.

Goddamnit babe, you look so sexy in that dress.” Dean pulls me into his arms, shooting me his signature grin before leaning down a bit to kiss me softly. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing back. 

“You look gorgeous, Nyssa. As you always do.” Cas chimes in, hugging me and kissing the top of my head. I laugh softly.

I smile and blush as I see a flurry of movement in the corner of the room, and I turn to face my demon. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“I agree with Squirrel and Feathers. You’re stunning, darling.”

“Thank you, Crowley. This dress is amazing. I can’t thank you enough.” I blush at his praise, looking him up and down. I admire every inch of him, from his slightly thinning hair, to his eyes the color of bourbon, and his all black suit that fits him just right. “You look amazing, too, my love. So, do I get to know where you’re taking me, or is it a surprise?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see. But you’ll love it. I guarantee it.”

Dean walks up behind me and puts a protective hand on my shoulder. He glares at Crowley for a moment.

“Can I help you, Squirrel?” The demon looks over my shoulder to meet the hunter’s eye. “Make it quick, we have a reservation.”

“If you hurt her, I will not hesitate to plunge a demon blade through your heart.”

I spin around and glare at the green-eyed hunter. “Dean Winchester! How dare you. You will do no such thing!!” I turn around and take my demon’s hand. “I’m sorry about him, shall we go?”

“Yes, let’s go, we don’t want to be late for dinner.”

“Don’t wait up,” I tell my boyfriends. “I shouldn’t be out late, but if something changes I’ll call you. I love you both.” Then Crowley and I teleport out of the bunker.

When my feet touch the ground a moment later, I look up and see a familiar landmark looming above me. “Babe... that’s the Colosseum. You took me to Italy?!”

“We have reservations at the best restaurant in Rome. I’ve been friends with the family who owns it for centuries. I was able to convince the man who owns it currently to let me rent out the whole place for a few hours.”

“Wait, how long have you been planning this? Restaurants, especially exclusive ones, require reservations at least a few weeks in advance.”

Crowley pulls me into his embrace, his hands around my waist. “I made the reservation the day after I met you. I was planning on telling you of my feelings, and taking you sooner, but then-“

“But then you died, saving me, Dean, Sam, and Cas. Not to mention the whole world. Leaving my heart shattered in the process. I couldn’t even make it to you to catch you. Sam and Dean wouldnt let me say goodbye, or take your body with us.” I turn away, blinking away tears. My demon turns my head so I’m looking at him, and kisses my forehead, wiping away a stray tear from my cheek.

“Hush, darling, it’s alright. I didn’t tell them what I was going to do, but I made them promise if something happened to me they would make sure you got out safely, no matter what. But I’m here now, thanks to you. And I will never leave you again. Come on, let’s go eat.”

We wander through the city, taking in the sights until we stop in front of Casa Coppelle. Crowley holds the door open for me, and I smile over my shoulder at him. We approach the maître d’ and he holds out both hands to shake the demon’s hand.

“Ah, signor Crowley. Il tuo tavolo è pronto, se vuoi seguirmi.“

The maître d’ leads us over to a table by the window, with a view of the Colosseum lit up brightly. Crowley pulls my chair out for me, and the other man sets menus in front of us as the demon takes his seat.

“Would you like some wine, darling?”

“Actually I would love some rosé champagne.”

Crowley turns to the maître d’ and speaks to him in fluent Italian. “Possiamo avere una bottiglia di Armand de Brignac?“

“Naturalmente te lo porto subito per te.”

My eyes widen as I see the price of the wine my boyfriend just ordered. “Do you realize that champagne is $450 a bottle?”

Crowley shrugs and flashes me a quick smile as the maître d’ leaves to bring us our wine. “Only the best for you, darling.”

The maître d’ returns minutes later with a pink-tinted bottle in a bucket of ice, and two champagne flutes. He expertly pours the wine into the glasses and sets them in front of us.

“Il tuo cameriere sarà momentaneamente fuori per prendere il tuo ordine. Per favore fatemi sapere se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per rendere la vostra esperienza più piacevole.“ The middle-aged man bows and leaves, and our waiter comes over after a few minutes.

“Cosa posso ottenere per lei, signore, signorina?”

“Potrei avere il filetto con salsa al vino rosso, e il mio appuntamento vorrebbe il gamberetto alle fettuccine alfredo.”

“Grazzi.”

We hand the sweet middle-aged man our menus. He leaves, and we talk about everything we’ve been through in the nearly ten years since we first met. Then the waiter comes back with our food.

“Filetto con salsa al vino rosso per Mister Crowley; e per la bella signora, gamberetti fettuccine alfredo.” After the waiter sets our food down, he turns to me and speaks to me in English. “My name is Pierre, please don’t hesitate to ask me for anything.”

“Thank you very much, this looks delicious.” I take a bite and can’t help the small moan of pleasure that escapes my lips. “Oh my goodness, this is divine. Please extend my compliments to the chef.”

“He will be pleased to hear that you’re satisfied, signorina. In fact, you could tell him yourself. I’m sure the owner and his brother would love the see their dear friend and make the acquaintance or his lovely date.” He turns around and yells into the empty restaurant. “Alessandro! Andrea! Vieni qui per un momento!“

Just as I take the last bite of my pasta, an attractive man in his thirties, wearing a slim-cut royal blue suit, comes over from a corner of the restaurant where the office probably is, and a man in a chefs coat who is his exact double comes out of the kitchen.

They both walk toward our table. The man in the suit reaches us first, and Crowley stands to shake his hand.

“Crowley, mio caro amico! È meraviglioso vederti. E questo angelo deve essere il Nyssa di cui mi stavi parlando. Affascinato per fare la tua conoscenza.”

I stand to shake the chef’s hand. “Hi, my name is Nyssa. It’s nice to meet you. The meal is delicious.”

“Thank you very much. I’m glad you liked it. My name is Alessandro Bianchi. This is my much less attractive brother, Andrea Bianchi.”

The man in the suit turns to me and extends a hand, taking my offered hand in both of his. “My apologies, signorina. I didn’t realize you did not speak Italian. I’m glad you liked your meal. May I offer you a free desert?”

I hold up a hand. “Oh no, I couldn’t accept that. Please, let me pay for it. I’m stuffed from the meal anyway.”

“It’s the least I can do, bellezza. I insist.”

“Well, I have always wanted to try authentic tiramisu. But there’s also cannoli. And zepolle. And afogato. And bombolone. They all sound so good, I couldn’t possibly choose.”

Andrea laughs. “Why don’t I put together a box of all our most popular deserts, and you can take it with you. That way if you get hungry later, you can have something sweet.”

“Thank you, you really don’t have to do that.” But the twin in the royal blue suit is already gone, coming back later with a bakery box.

“Here you go. Please, if people ask you what restaurant is most romantic in all of Rome, tell them the name of my restaurant. And we hope to see you again if you ever find yourself in Roma.”

“Thank you again. I hope I can afford to come back someday. Rome is such a beautiful city, I would like to come back and see some more of the sights.” I give Alessandro and Andrea quick hugs. “And if anyone ever asks me for restaurant recommendations in Rome, I can confidently tell them that the only place they should go is Casa Coppelle.”

Crowley takes my hand and we exit the restaurant and walk down the street until we’re in the shadows next to the Colosseum. Then my demon turns to me, his arms around my waist. “I have one more surprise for you. You remember that day I came over to the bunker, and you were reading and singing along to the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack?”

“Of course I do, it was so embarrassing. I had my headphones in, and I was so into my book I didn’t hear you.”

The demon laughs, a low, husky sound. “Don’t be embarrassed, darling. It was adorable. And remember how we got to talking about how you wished you could go to New York and see a Broadway musical?”

I gasp softly. “Babe, you didn’t.”

“I did. I got us tickets to Wicked. I know the man who is playing Fiero. He managed to pull some strings and get us two tickets. Not only that, but he is going to give us a backstage tour after the show.”

“Baby, I love you so much!!” I squeal and throw my arms around my demon’s neck, kissing him deeply and pulling away. “Wait, you know Ryan McCartan?! I loved him in Liv and Maddie. And The Girl and the Dreamcatcher, the band he’s in with Dove Cameron, is great. I’m not surprised he got a lead in a Broadway musical finally. I’m just shocked it took this long.”

We disappear, and set down a moment later in the middle of Times Square. No one even looks our way. Crowley takes his phone out of his breast pocket and looks at it.

“The show doesn’t start for a few hours. Would you like to check out some of the shops? Buy some things to remember the trip?”

“There’s no way I’m ever going to forget the best first date I’ve ever been on, but I would love to look at the Prada and Coach stores. I’m not gonna buy anything, but that way I can say I’ve been there.”

The demon pulls me to him and kisses the top of my head. “If you want a Coach purse, you’ll have one. Let’s go.”

“No, I could never ask you to do that.” I shake my head. “They’re too expensive. But it doesn’t hurt to look.”

“You’re not asking, darling, I’m offering.”

We walk down towards the Coach and Prada stores on Fifth Avenue. But before we reach them, we pass by Madame Toussads Wax Museum and I stop for a moment and my eyes light up.

“Do you wanna go? Come on.” Crowley steps up to the ticket window. “Two tickets please.”

We wander through the different wax figures, from historical figures (I take a picture with the Abraham Lincoln statue because he’s my favorite president) to celebrities (I take pictures with the Justin Bieber statue and the 1D statues). Then we walk out, and continue on to browse the stores.

When we reach the Coach store, my demon holds the door for me, and I walk in to see more purses than I’ve ever seen in one place before. I browse them, stopping when I reach the Rogue 25 with Leather sequin appliqué that I’ve been lusting over since I saw it on their website. I pick it up, then quickly set it down when I see it’s $350. But Crowley picks it up again.

“Do you want this purse, darling? Let me get it for you. I told you, if you want a Coach purse, you’ll have one.”

“You’re too good to me, love. Thank you.

I find an embellished sequin rainbow charm, and a pink strap with hearts on it, and Crowley picks them up as well, heading to the register with fhwm. I kiss his cheek as he pays for it. After the cashier rings it up, I transfer all my belongings to my new purse. I take off the strap, putting it in the bag with my old purse, then put my strap and charm I picked out on the purse, slipping the strap over my head. I thank the cashier and we walk down to the Prada store to look around.

As I’m browsing the clothes, I find the dress I’ve wanted since I saw it on the runway at New York Fashion Week. I pale when I see the price: $4000. So I leave without it. We walk to the Gershwin Theater, and I buy a shirt and a program while I wait eagerly for the doors to open so we can take our seats.

Once the doors open, we walk to our seats in the front row. I talk excitedly with the couple next to us until the lights flash three times, signaling that the show is about to start. I sing along to every song, and cheer excitedly after every scene with Fiero in it. At the curtain call, I stand up and clap enthusiastically for everyone, but just a little louder for Ryan. Then Crowley takes my hand and we go backstage, where we’re met with an enthusiastic Ryan.

“Hi, I’m Ryan. And you must be Nyssa. It’s great to meet you.” I blush in embarrassment as I go for a hug as Ryan holds out a hand for me to shake. He laughs and holds out his arms for me to step into.

“You were amazing, Ryan. The star of the show. That was the best performance of Fiero I’ve ever seen. But of course I knew you would be great. You’ve always been great. Ever since Liv and Maddie. And the Boy and the Dreamcatcher album is a masterpiece.” I stop as I realize I’m gushing, and clear my throat quickly. “I’m sorry, I’m just really happy to meet you. You’ve always been one of my favorite actors, and I’ve just been waiting for the day you were finally in a Broadway show.”

“Thank you, Nyssa. Don’t worry about it, I appreciate the praise. I’m glad you enjoy my work.”

“This is actually my first time in NYC. I’ve always wanted to see a show on Broadway, and explore the city, but I never thought I could afford it. Honestly, the only reason I’m here now is because my boyfriend is amazing.”

Crowley laughs, stepping up next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist as he holds out a hand for Ryan to shake. “You deserve the world, darling. Ryan, how have you been? It’s been a while.”

They talk for a few minutes, and then Ryan turns back to me. “So, was your first Broadway show everything you hoped it would be?”

“Everything I thought it would be and more. I’m just a girl from a small town in Minnesota, I never thought I’d ever come to the city for a show, let alone be backstage at one.”

“You’re from Minnesota? What a small world.” Ryan laughs. “I actually grew up in Excelsior.”

“Wow, really? That’s so crazy. I moved to Hutchinson when I was nine, and I went to school there from fourth grade until I graduated. My parents actually still live there. I go back to visit all the time. Sometimes I hate being from Minnesota, but they do have great theatres. I’ve seen shows at the Chanhassan, the Orpheum, and the Ordway. But probably what got me interested in acting and musicals was when I saw the Cats movie, and Phantom of the Opera. Ever since, I’ve been in love with singing, and I watch the Tony’s every year. Actually, I was in choir from sixth grade all the way to my two years of college. I had small parts in the spring plays and musicals at my high school every year, and when I was a senior my choir director handpicked me for a spot in two small ensembles in addition to being in concert choir. So I lettered in choir.”

“That’s awesome, I’m glad you have a passion for it. And good for you for lettering. That’s a huge accomplishment and you should be really proud of yourself. Choir and theatre were by far the greatest part of my high school experience whe. I went to Eden Prarie High.”

We talk for a while about our childhoods growing up in Minnesota, then I hug him and congratulate him again. I take my demon’s hand and we exit the theatre from the backstage door, which opens onto an alley. I press my back up against the wall, pulling him with me, and stand on tiptoes to press my lips to his in a passionate kiss. I feel his mouth curve into a smile against mine.

“Thank you for today, baby. I haven’t had a first date that was even close to as great as this one was, ever.”

“Well, it doesn’t have to end yet. I made us a reservation at The Plaza, if you want to go. And we can go to Central Park tomorrow.”

“Wait, like THE Plaza? I’ve always wanted to go to Central Park. We could maybe take a carriage ride through the park, then go to the zoo. Of course I’ll go with you.” We walk out of the alley, and I hail a cab.

When one stops, we climb in, and my boyfriend pulls me against his side. I lay my head on his shoulder and lace my fingers with his, rubbing my thumb over the back. I watch all the billboards and neon signs, pointing out ones for various Broadway shows.

Finally, we pull up in front of The Plaza. I reach for the door to open it, but before I can, an elderly gentleman in a Plaza Hotel uniform opens it for me, offering his hand to help me out onto the sidewalk. I smile at him.

“Thank you very much, I appreciate it.”

The elderly gentleman smiles as Crowley steps onto the sidewalk, pulling me against his side. He extends a hand to the doorman with a smile.

“Alfred, my friend, how are you? How’s your lovely family been?”

Alfred smiles. “Crowley, you son of a gun. I’ve been well. My daughter just blessed me with another grandchild this past May.”

“That’s wonderful, your Sophie must be so proud.”

The elderly doorman sighs, smiling wistfully. “Sadly my beautiful Sophie passed just before the baby was born. Liver cancer. They didn’t catch it early enough.”

The demon clasps Alfred's shoulder gently. “I’m sorry, my friend. Sophia was a lovely woman. I still remember your wedding. It was beautiful. The only other time I’ve seen you that nervous was when your son was born.”

“Forty-seven years we were married. And she was as beautiful the day I lost her as she was the first time I saw her.”

I chime in for a moment. “You know, I had a great aunt Sophie. I never met her, though. My nana said her parents kicked her sister out when she was seventeen because she got pregnant.”

“Your nana’s name is Irene, isn’t it? I remember my Sophie cried the whole first week after she showed up at my house with nowhere to go. Her only regret when she was diagnosed was that she wouldn’t see her baby sister before she passed. Is she doing well?”

I smile sadly. “She passed last year actually. She ended up in the hospital because of smoking. She died late that same night.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, my dear. I always loved hearing Sophie talk about the adventures her and her sister would get into when they were young. I wish I could have met her.” Alfred offers me a hug, which I accept.

“You would have loved her, I’m sure. And I know she would have loved you. She got along with everyone.”

As I pull away, Alfred squeezes my hand gently. “Enjoy your stay, my dear. And if there is anything I can help you with while you’re here, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I will, Alfred. We should get together if I’m ever in the city again. And let me give you my address and phone number so we can keep in touch.” I pull a piece of paper out of my purse, scrawling the address of the bunker and my phone number before handing it to Alfred. Then I pull out my phone and put his information in. “It was wonderful meeting you. And here I was thinking the surprises were over. I’ll write you a postcard the moment I’m back.”

I give Alfred a tiny wave as Crowley takes me by the hand and leads me into the lobby of The PlaA Hotel. I can only stare for a moment. “Wow, it’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful, darling.” My demon kisses my hand softly, making me blush. “Come on, let’s check in.” He leads me to the reception desk, where an attractive woman looks him up and down with a smile. I press myself against his side possessively, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Welcome to The Plaza, Mr Crowley. Your room is ready, and your bags were delivered this morning. Alfred brought them to your room personally.” The woman fiddles with her buttons on her shirt, undoing one and causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance “You’re in room 175. Take that elevator there, and tell the bellhop your room number. Have a great stay, and please let me know if I can personally do anything to make your stay more comfortable.”

“Thank you very much, we will.” I cut in sweetly, reaching for the keycard and snatching it from her. “Shall we go, my love?” I plaster a smile on my face and kiss my demon’s cheek pointedly. I take his hand and walk towards the elevator, silently fuming.

I wait for the door to open and storm in, leaning against the wall with a huff. Crowley looks at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

“What’s the matter, darling?” He traps my body against the wall, a hand on the railing that passes through the middle of the elevator. The bellhop pointedly ignores us. “You were so happy when we arrived, what happened?”

“Fucking Tiffani happened. She was shamelessly flirting with you, right in front of me! What fucking nerve!! I had half a mind to slap that flirty smirk right off her stupid perfect face. She’s fucking gorgeous, so of course she thinks she can have any man she wants, but-“

I moan softly as my demon cuts me off with a kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on tiptoes. I’m breathing heavily by the time he pulls away. He cups my cheek in his hand.

“I didn’t even notice, darling. How could I, when I have the most beautiful woman in the world by my side?”

“Tiffani is way prettier than I am.” I blush, turning my head to kiss the demon’s palm gently. “I don’t deserve you, love. You’re amazing.

“And you take my breath away, every time I see you. Whether you’re watching a movie or show on tv, or listening to music, singing along even as you read a book. Whether you’re dressed up, in sweats, or in your pajamas. You are stunning.”

The elevator stops at our floor, and we get out. When we get to our room, Crowley picks me up, and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I lean down to capture his lips with mine, and he fumbles with the keycard. He sets me down when we enter, and I press him up against the door without breaking the kiss. He chuckles against my lips, and pushes me away a bit.

“Eager, are we? Don’t you want to explore the room, darling?”

I nod and take his hand, turning around to walk into the room. “Holy shit, love, all three of the bedrooms from the bunker could fit in here!! Plus the kitchen and living room. Probably the archives, too. This is the biggest, most luxurious hotel room I’ve ever seen. I never thought in my wildest dreams I’d ever be in a suite as nice as this one is.”

“You deserve the best, and I will spend every day of my life giving it to you, until you send me away.”

I brush the back of his hand lightly with my fingers. “That will never happen. You’re stuck with me, until I die in a hunting accident or from old age. So you better get used to it.”

He kisses the top of my head. “I will never get used to this. I never thought I deserved this, nor that I would ever have it. Until I met you, I never thought anyone would ever love me. I knew I deserved to be loved, to be happy, but I didn’t think I’d ever get the chance.”

“You do deserve this, Fergus. And so much more. You deserve to be loved, and happy, and cherished every single day.”

He chuckles. “You know, I used to hate when you called me by my human name. But now I quite like hearing it from time to time.”

I turn to look out the window, and finally notice the bottle of champagne in an ice bucket sitting on a placemat on the table in the middle of the room, and the two champagne flutes. I walk over to the table and pick up the bottle of 2005 Dom Perignon Rose Yoshioka Limited Edition 750ml. “Complimentary champagne? This costs almost $400 a bottle. I have seen more expensive champagne today than I have in my entire life. I could use a drink, would you like one?”

“Sure, love. Thank you.” I pour champagone carefully into the glasses, and hand one to the demon, before I pull my phone out. “I told Dean I’d call him if we weren’t coming home, give me a sec?” I dial the phone and hear Cas’ voice a moment later.

“Hey Cas, why are you answering Dean’s phone? Not that I’m not happy to hear your voice, because I am.”

“Oh, he’s sleeping, but I’ll let him know you called. Should I give him a message?”

“Yeah, just tell him- ah...” I moan softly as my demon comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and sucking on the skin below my ear.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Yeah, I just- mmh... Cas, I’m sorry, I gotta go. I’ll be home tomorrow, probably late morning. Love you, tell the others I love them too. Bye.” I hang up and sip my champagne as I stare out at the city below us. “Wow, it’s so beautiful here at night, when everything’s lit up. Pictures don’t do it justice.”

Crowley kisses a line down my neck and across my shoulders. I move my hair off my shoulder to give him more room. “Ah, baby, I’m trying to... mmh... finish my champagne. It was expensive... and we already... opened it. It would...be a shame to let it... go to waste.”

I dump my last sip into my mouth, setting my glass on the table along with my new purse, and Crowley drains his glass, setting it next to mine. He pulls me into his arms by my hips, and I step out of my heels as I step into his arms, standing on tiptoes and wrapping my arms around his neck to seal my lips to his. As I open them, the last sip of champagne ends up in his mouth, and he steps back to swallow, chuckling. I smirk, shrugging.

“Are you sure you want to do this, darling? Sex with a deomon can be... intense. I don’t want to hurt you.”

I stand on tiptoes and nip along his jaw. “You could never hurt me, love. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. I trust you.”

I wrap my arms around my demon’s neck, pulling his lips to mine. Then I whisper softly in his ear. “Make love to me, Crowley.”

That’s all the encouragement the demon needs. He turns me around and kisses along my neck and shoulders, then slowly pulls the zipper of my dress down so I can step out of it. I turn back around, and Crowley looks me up and down. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, darling.”

I reach up and push my demon’s suit coat off his shoulders, and he pulls it off his arms, throwing it on top of my dress. I take his hand and pull him into the bedroom, pushing him down to sit on the mattress. I step between his thighs and wrestle with the knot in his tie. I growl in satisfaction as it finally comes off. I undo the buttons on his shirt, pulling it out of his pants and pushing it down his arms. He takes it off and throws it in a corner of the room. I kneel and wrestle with his belt, finally getting it undone and throwing it in the direction of his shirt. Then I undo the button on his pants and pull the zipper down.

I kiss his cock through his boxers, smiling as I hear him hiss softly. I tug his boxers down gently and lick the head quickly, then I suck on his balls for a minute before I lick his cock from base to tip. I take him into my mouth, sliding down further and further until he hits the back of my throat, tears springing to my eyes as I gag slightly before going all the way back up.

Crowley’s groans increase which encourages me to go faster, my tongue swirling around his cock, his hands in my hair pulling it softly causing me to moan around his cock, in turn causing the demon to hiss a breath between his teeth.

He starts to thrust gently into my mouth, and I look up at him through my lashes. “Fuck, angel, if you keep looking at me like that I’m gonna cum in that pretty mouth of yours.”

I hum softly at that, rolling my tongue around my demon’s cock as I fondle his balls softly. He picks me up and nipped at my bottom lip, rolling his cock against my pussy through my underwear.

I moan softly, gently scratching his shoulders. I grind my pussy against his cock, my arousal flooding my underwear.

I stand up, biting my lip and looking at him through my lashes. He stands a moment later, scooping me into his arms. I connect my lips to his, sucking on his bottom lip as he walks around the side of the bed. He sets me down and looks at me for a moment before crawling up on the bed. He sucks a hickey on my collarbone, kissing down my body before he reaches my core. He pushes my legs apart, pulling down my underwear as I fight to get my bra off.

His mouth traveled down my body, licking and kissing every section he could. I could feel his slim fingers latch onto the straps of my underwear, gripping them tightly and beginning to pull them down my legs.

As if he couldn’t help himself, he kept up a steady pace of rolling his hips against mine, his cock sliding up and down between my folds and rubbing against my swollen clit.

Crowley rested his weight on his forearms, and buried himself inside of me. He grunted as my walls wrapped around him, squeezing his cock perfectly.

I succumbed to pleasure, my forehead already covered by a sheer layer of sweat, eyes closed, lashes casting long shadows down my cheekbones.

He pulls his cock almost all the way out, before snapping his hips fast, the sudden thrust making me groan loudly.

“You like that, darling?” He grits between clenched teeth to which I nod fervently, another loud moan escaping my lips as he repeats the motion several times more.

“God. Fuck- Fergus!” I scream as he shifts one of my legs higher, the new angle hitting a spot deep in me. My eyes roll to the back of my head.

“Come for me, love” he says into my ear, the low commanding tone in his voice causing me to see stars as my orgasm rips through you. It’s white hot and it feels like every nerve in my body ignites as you clench around my demon’s cock, milking him of his own orgasm as he comes with a shout of my name.

I trace light patterns on Crowley’s back once I come down, the weight of his body reassuring on top of me. He pulls out of me, sealing his lips to mine as he lays on his side, pulling me against him and kissing my shoulder. I turn to face him and gasp softly. The amount of affection shining in Crowley’s eyes made me choke up. “I don’t deserve you,” I said through a tearful chuckle. “I love you so much.”

“You deserve the world and more. I love you, darling.”

“I’ve always loved you, Crowley.” Smiling I cup his cheek in my hand, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. I pick up my phone and check the time. 

“Hey, it’s not too late, wanna go down to the bar for a few drinks? I could use a few mixed drinks.”

“Sure, darling, we could go to the Rose Club. It’s really beautiful. And historic, as well. Get dressed, love.”

After kissing Crowley for a few minutes, I slide off the bed and walk over to my clothes, slipping my bra and underwear on, then slide my dress on slower after I realize my demon is watching me. I roll my eyes lovingly.

“Enjoying the view, are we? Get dressed so we can go, silly.” I hold the windowsill so I can get my shoes on. Crowley just snaps his fingers and he’s dressed. I giggle. “Showoff.”

The demon walks over to me and picks me up, making me squeal. I wrap my legs around his waist and lean down to kiss him. “Come on, I need a drink.” I take his hand and we walk to the elevator. I nod to the elevator operator. When we reach the ground floor, we walk towards the Rose Club and sit at the bar. The bartender comes over and smiles at us. 

“What can I get you folks?” The man, who can’t be much older than me asks. 

“Can I get a glass of whiskey?” Crowley asks. 

“Let me get a Rumchata Banana Frappe. And a shot of coconut Captain.”

“Sure, I’ll have your Rumchata up in a couple minutes. But here’s your shot.” He pours me a generous shot of coconut rum. “And your whiskey.” He hands Crowley his whiskey. Then he turns around to mix my drink, coming back a few minutes later. 

I sip my drink watching the other people in the club. My expression darkens as I see Tiffani walk in, wearing a dress that leaves very little to the imagination. “Well look what the cat dragged on,”

The demon glances over to the entrance of the club. “Just ignore her, love. She’s irrelevant.”

She stalks over to the bar, standing next to one of the stools a few over from us. “Adam, let me get a white chocolate martini.”

She sips her drink, glancing over to us. She smirks and comes over, leaning against the counter and looking Crowley up and down. “Hello, Mr. MacLeod. Fancy running into you here.” She runs her fingers down his arm, biting her lip. I grip my glass tighter and finish my drink. 

“So, do you wanna get out of here? My apartment is only a few blocks from here. I’ve got a queen size bed.” Tiffani bites her lip and peeks up at my demon through her lashes. 

I slam my glass down on the bar, almost shattering it. I glance apologetically at Adam, mouthing ‘sorry for this’ before I take a step in front of Crowley, swing my arm back, and slap the bitch across the face. She blinks slowly at me. “What the fuck?!”

“How dare you flirt with my boyfriend under any circumstances, but especially when I’m standing right here. And inviting him back to your place? How trashy can you be? Do you not have any respect for yourself, or are you just a slut? And maybe try covering yourself up a little bit more when you’re in public.”

The other girl throws her drink in my face. I scoff, and launch myself at her, hands curled into claws. We grapple with each other for a while, pulling hair and scratching, before Crowley picks me up around the middle, and Adam holds Tiffani back. I struggle to reach her, wanting to continue the fight, until the other girl breaks free from Adam and punches me in the face. 

“What the fuck, bitch?! You know what, fuck this. You’re not worth going to jail over. And since I’m such a nice person, I won’t even press charges for assault. Put me down, Crowley. I want to go back to the room.” After my demon puts me down and Adam puts Tiffani down, I storm toward the front of the club and to the elevator, hands clenched into fists. I blink away tears as I look at the stain on my dress. 

Crowley hurries to catch up to me, turns me around and cups my cheek, thumb brushing the beginning of my black eye. I hiss in a breath. He frowns. 

“I can’t believe that whore punched me!! Who does she think she is?! And she ruined my dress. I could have ignored her if she hadn’t come over and flirted shamelessly with you. She knew damn well I was standing right there.

The demon hugs me, kissing my forehead. “Hush darling, it’s ok. She’s not important. Let’s just go upstairs and go to sleep.” I nod, hugging him back briefly. 

Once we get back to the room, I flop face down on the mattress, screaming into my pillow. Then I curl on my side and try to sleep. But Crowley stands me up so he can unzip my dress. I sit down and take off my shoes, slipping under the covers. After Crowley takes off his clothes, he slides in next to me, pulling me into his chest. I place a hand on his chest. 

“Tiffani has nothing to do with us, darling. You are the only woman I will ever want. It wouldn’t matter how many times she tried to get me to sleep with her, I’d turn her down every time. Same goes for any other woman.”

I sigh and capture his lips with mine. “You’re mine, Crowley. And I won’t hesitate to make damn sure any other woman knows it.”

“I know, love. I just hate seeing you hurt. Now go to sleep. We’ll go to Central Park tomorrow. And I believe I promised you a carriage ride.” I smile, and lay my head on Crowley’s chest as he lays on his back. I fall asleep to the feeling of my demon running his fingers through my hair as he kisses the top of my head.

I wake up in the morning to the smell of bacon, coffee, and warm maple syrup. I find Crowley’s suit coat and slip it on my arms, walking out to the living room. I lean against the doorway, smiling at the sight of my demon clad only in his boxers. He doesn’t notice me, so I watch him set the plates in front of two chairs next to each other, whistling softly. He pours champagne into a half glass of orange juice and moves a vase with a single pink rose so it’s more centered.

I smile as I walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing between his shoulder blades. He turns around and his pupils dilate slightly.

“Do you know what the sight of you in my coat is doing to me? I have half a mind to forget breakfast and take you right back into the bedroom.”

I smirk, standing on tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss the corner of his mouth before capturing his lips with mine. “That was my plan. But coffee first. Then I wanna go to Central Park. I sit down, pouring coffee into an empty cup, pouring a generous amount of cream and sugar into it. The demon chuckles, kissing the top of my head before sitting down next to me and poouring coffee and some cream into the extra mug. Then he pulls a flask out of his pocket and dumps a couple fingers of whisky into it.

“Can I have some of that, love?” He passes me the flask, and I pour some into my coffee before handing it back to him. “Thank you.”

While we eat, I chat excitedly about the animals I absolutely had to make sure we saw when we went to Central Park zoo. I finish my last few bites and go to the bedroom, slipping Crowley’s coat off and rummaging in my suitcase, slipping on a pair of Pink by Victoria’s Secret sweatsuit and a matching shirt, I see my black Doc Martins and slip them on. Crowley wears the same suit he always does. 

When we reach the lobby, I glance over to the reception desk. I smirk softly as I see Tiffani behind the desk, a bruise on her cheek and scratch marks on her shoulder. I wave sweetly when she looks up, a sarcastic and smug smirk on my face as I wrap my arm around Crowley’s waist. 

We cross the street and walk into the park, following the signs for the zoo. We walk around, making sure we see every exhibit, including the reptile house. But I avoid the butterfly house, due to a traumatic experience with a monarch when I was a child. When lunch time comes around, I buy a foot long hot dog, and Crowley buys a foot long corn dog. We eat them as we walk toward the gift shop, sharing a few bites of our food with each other. Once we get there, I snatch the last bite of my demon’s corn dog and he takes the last bite of my hot dog. 

I wander around the gift shop, buying a tiger stuffed animal for myself, and a wolf stuffed animal for Crowley. He gets me a shirt with an albino python, a wolf, a sea turtle and a seal on it. We exit the zoo hand in hand, and walk around Central Park, Crowley admiring all the flowers, as I people watch. 

We make it to where the carriage rides are, and he buys a ticket for a ride around Times Square and the shopping district. I ask the carriage driver to drop us off in front of a souvenir shop, where I buy a shirt and a hat that say ‘I love New York City’ on them. Then we walk back to the hotel since it’s mild out. 

Alfred is standing at the door, and my face breaks into a grin when I see him. I drop Crowley’s hand and jog the last few steps to the door. “Uncle Alfred!!”

He turns at the sound of my voice and smiles fondly. He opens his arms and I step into them, hugging my uncle tight. He pulls back and scans my face, taking in my black eye that got worse overnight. “What happened, my sweet girl?” 

“Crowley and I ran into Tiffani the receptionist at The Rose Club last night. She tried to flirt with my man, and she would have been all over him if I hadn’t stepped in and put the bitch in her place. I slapped her, and she punched me in the face. Crowley and the bartender broke up the fight, otherwise it would have been a lot worse. I don’t tolerate girls flirting with what’s mine.”

My uncle throws his head back and laughs. “That Tiffani girl is always trying to flirt with the guests. Usually they’re single, but every once in a while, she gets it in her mind to flirt with someone who isn’t single.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me. She almost reeks with desperation. It would be almost pathetic to see her flirt with someone else, but she had to try and step up on my man.”

I chat with my uncle for a few more minutes. Crowley takes my hand. “Darling, we should go home. Squirrel, Moose and Feathers will be waiting for you.”

I give Alfred one last hug. “I promise I’ll give you a call once I get home. And this isn’t the last time you’ll see me. I want to keep getting to know you, and meet my cousins someday. I’m gonna ask if I can invite you all out for Thanksgiving.”

“That would be lovely! Just let me know when and what time, and the address, and we’ll be there.”

I wave goodbye to Alfred, shooting him a smile as he opens the door from us with an exaggerated bow, making me giggle hysterically on the way to the elevator. “Alfred is so nice, I’m glad we could meet each other. You can never have to much family.”

Once the elevator stops at our floor, we go into our room and make sure we have all of our stuff before going back down to the lobby. I wait whole Crowley returns our key, not wanting to talk to Tiffani so our date ends on a good note. Once my demon comes back, we exit the hotel, ducking into an alley so we can teleport home. As soon as we reappear in the living room of the bunker, Dean walks over to me and hugs me. 

“Welcome home, baby. Did you have a good time?”

“It was amazing. He took me to Italy for dinner, then told me he had tickets and backstage passes for Wicked on Broadway. Then we stayed overnight at The Plaza. We went to Central Park and the zoo this morning, and I got a tiger stuffed animal from Crowley. He bought himself a wolf stuffed animal, and he bought me a shirt with a wolf, an albino python, a seal, a wolf and a sea turtle on it. I’m exhausted though, I’m gonna go take a nap.” I kiss Dean quickly, then give Crowley a lingering kiss. “Thank you for the past couple days, my love.”

My demon’s lips curve into a smile against mine as the green eyed hunter clears his throat. “Alright lovebirds, break it up.”

“Shut up, Dean. Can you unzip me?” Dean unzips my dress. I’m going to take a nap, don’t kill him. And be nice.” I walk toward my bedroom.”

“Fine, I’m sorry. I’ll try to be nicer to him. I mean, he brought you home, and didn’t try to bring you to his place.” He turns to Crowley and holds out his hand. “Truce, Crowley?”

“Truce, Squirrel. I love Nyssa, so much. I would plunge another demon blade through my own heart rather than hurt her. You don’t have to worry about that.” He turns to me and calls my name, and I turn around in the doorway. “I love you, darling. I’ll see you soon. And don’t forget to write that letter to your uncle.”

I walk into my room and text Alfred, telling him I’m home safe. I slip out of my dress after stepping out of my shoes. I slide into bed and fall asleep with a smile on my face, already looking forward to the next date my demon plans.


End file.
